Tiny Spies
by CutesyBunny
Summary: In this comical, action-packed "movie", the gang of toons make a comeback to TV! With new scenarios, new gags ala 21st century, and slight drama between two certain rabbits, what could POSSIBLY go wrong! ...A lot. Maniacal mayhem occurs, our Tiny friends become spies, and encounter a certain villain. ...Who could it be? (mostly rewritten due to a file mishap)
1. Preview

**Tiny Spies Preview**

We see Acme Acres, as the camera zooms to show everyone laughing and being happy.

"Acme Acres. A town. A city. A place for many Toons to roam about in. But, something is amiss in this peaceful, quiet era." The Narrator says.

We go to a far side of town. "And that something… Will be revealed later." The scene moves to a white building, with a sign on the door that says, 'Certified Toons Only'. "But now, we shall discover… The good guys." The camera pans fast toward the door, and bangs into it.

"Ouch!" An unseen cameraman yells.

"Careful, there." The Narrator says, still using his "special" voice. "Now, for our heroes." The door opens as we walk a second, and then we go inside an elevator. The cameraman's hand is seen and he presses a button, while the Tiny Toons Theme Music plays. The elevator opens, and we go to a big, metal, gray door. The cameraman cautiously opens the door, and we see a desk with a chair turned around. We see the other side, covered with shadows.

"It's none other than…" The Narrator starts.

Two people are in the chair, and as they turn around, we see two certain rabbits…

"Us." Buster and Babs say to the camera.

"Starring…" the Narrator starts, as a chair turns around, showing Buster sitting on it. He gets up, and also does that whirly-changey-thingy and is wearing a black spy get-up, complete with sunglasses. "Buster Bunny."

Babs approaches him, also wearing a spy get-up. "Babs Bunny." The Narrator says. Buster and Babs stand back-to-back, and say… "No relation."

We now see Plucky, trying to get his spy-glove on, as he nervously pauses, and then smiles at the camera while wiggling the fingers from that hand. "Plucky Duck." The Narrator says.

The screen shows Hamton near a small living room, (he's wearing black spy clothes too) cleaning it frantically, with each leg and arm. "Hamton J. Pig."

Shirley is wearing the same get-up as everyone else, and is levitating, as she opens an eye to the audience. "Shirley McLoon."

A putrid fume makes the cameraman cough. Fifi stops, and (wearing the spy get-up) winks at the audience. "Fifi La Fume."

We see a long line of various Tiny Toons Characters, all wearing spy clothes. "And some other people that won't really be mentioned, much." The Narrator says.

Then Buster and Babs go to the middle of the screen, with Babs on the right, and Buster on the left. Next to Buster is Plucky, and then Hamton, while next to Babs is Shirley and Fifi. "This is… uh… hmm…" The Narrator tries to remember the title, as the six grow impatient.

"Tiny Spies!" The cast says. "Oh, right." The Narrator says. "Tiny Spies! Coming soon. Possibly, probably, maybe."

"But probably later." Buster adds.

**Soon I'll add to this, and write the whole movie. This is only a preview.**


	2. Chapter One: Comeback

**Chapter One: Comeback**

The Warner Bros. logo appeared as it got smaller and smaller. Then the Tiny Toon Adventures logo replaced it, as Buster and Babs appeared.

"We're tiny." Buster sang.

"We're toon-y." Babs followed.

"We're all still kind of loon-y! And in this cartoon-y we're all back on your TV!" The entire cast rang, as they appeared on the screen, and faded out, as a newspaper that's headline was 'Tiny Toons Back on Air!' appeared.

Buster and Babs were in beach chairs, as Babs pulled out a calendar that was for September 1990.

"It has been awhile." Babs pointed at the year.

"But now we're back in style." Buster said, as he put on sunglasses, as various other beach chairs followed theirs, in each one a member of the show.

"On Tiny Toon Adventures after almost two decades." The cast sang, as the camera panned through Acme Acres. "So here's Acme Acres, and it hasn't been renewed. When it was first very shown..."

"People 'awed and oohed'. " Buster and Babs sing as they stretch their necks from both sides of the screen (Buster on left, Babs on right).

"Please tell me why he's back." Babs says, pointing to Plucky, who's waving at the audience.

"Because they missed this duck's splat." Buster said as he pulled a rope that let an anvil go, which crushed Plucky.

The whole cast surrounded them, as they all sang, "On Tiny Toon Adventures we're about to start."

Buster and Babs were sitting in star's chairs. Plucky angrily walked up behind them, with a script in his hand. "The stars are real funny." He flatly sang.

Buster pulled a lever, which ejected the duck.

The whole cast stood behind them. "They're Babs and Buster Bunny." Buster and Babs held a sigh that said 'No Relation.'

Buster walked up behind Monty, who had a wad of cash. "Montana Max has money."

Babs opens a box that has danger on it, and Elmyra runs from the box to Monty and squeezes him. "And Elmyra is a pain." Babs grins.

Buster and Babs, in a limousine, were looking out the window. From the window, they saw Hamton with a tour guide book, and he waved.

"There's Hamton." Buster sang, waving back.

Plucky is playing paddleball next to Hamton, and shouted at Buster, "And Plucky!"

Dizzy popped out of a nearby manhole, and ate the tour guide book, and left Plucky's game nothing but a piece of string. "Dizzy Devil's yucky." Babs pointed at him, as the two got out of the limousine.

Nearby Furrball was sniffing in a garbage can; Gogo grabbed a toon mallet and whacked him on the head, knocking Furrball into the garbage.

The cast surrounded them, and sang, "Furrball's unlucky, and Gogo's still insane!"

The Looniversity then appeared, as Buster and Babs sang, "At Acme Looniversity we've earned our toon degrees. Now we have fun in the sun-"

"And feel the summer breeze." Buster sang, flying a kite.

"We're tiny." Babs sand, as she zoomed to the middle of the screen, followed by Buster.

"We're toon-y." Buster sang.

"We're all a little loon-y!" Most of the cast joined them. "It's Tiny Toon Adventures-"

"Come and see some laughs!" Buster and Babs said in the logo, disappeared, and returned with Plucky, shoving them out of the way.

"But mostly just splats." Buster ends the song, as he pulls a rope that- you guessed it! Made an anvil falls on Plucky.

"And cut! That's a wrap. Great job people." The director yelled, as the background was removed by two workers, Concord the Condor and Dizzy Devil.

"That is the last time I'm ever going to ask for a cameo." Plucky muttered.

"Aw, it's not that bad, Plucky." Buster says.

"You **are** getting paid." Babs comments, as they all walk over to the refreshment table.

"Like, do you really think this comeback is gonna work or some junk? I mean, hardly anyone knows about our show." Shirley asked Babs.

"Well, we hope so." Babs said. "We've been working really hard."

"Yeah, especially Plucky." Buster sighed as he saw Plucky, still waddling around, dizzy.

"So how is it coming along anyway, or some junk?" Shirley asked them.

"Oh, great. We're working on some new gags and all." Buster said.

"Yeah, and guess what?" Babs asked her.

"Like, what?"

"We're gonna have a comedy act next month!" She said, squealing and jumping up and down with Shirley. Buster just nervously stood there.

"Okay, I'm like, going now, or some junk." Shirley waved at Babs.

"What's the matter, blue-ears? Aren't you excited?" Babs asked him.

"What, me? Oh, yeah, definitely. I just don't wanna squeal like a girl." Buster casually answered, getting Babs to laugh.

"You know what?" She asked him.

"What? Is Steven Spielberg moving to Istanbul? He asked.

"No… She paused. "Well, at least I don't think he is. Oh, yeah. I'm pretty sure this whole 'renewed and being re-aired on television thing' is gonna be a huge success."

"And how do you know that, Barb-" Buster said, as Babs quickly grabbed his throat.

"You know what happens to those who call me that."

"Sorry." He said with a choked throat as she releases him.

"Anyway, I'm know that because we're all very zany and wacky in our own ways…" She paused, making sure no one was around, and whispered in his ear. "Especially you."

After she was done, she did something that really shocked him. She- and all of you anti-romance people might wanna scram on to the next part- kissed him (on the cheek, anyway)! He stood still for quite some time. Had what he thought happen actually happened? Did Babs actually complement him, not to mention kiss him. I mean she'd done it before, but only when the script required it. Afterwards sure, the cast would joke about it, but that was all.

"Well, things just got interesting here." Buster said to no one in particular, touching his cheek.

Somewhere, not too far away, was a face lurking, watching all that recently happened. "You have no idea." It said.

**Suspending, huh? Thanks for supporting me in all my recent writings. Oh, and please review this part.**


	3. Author's Note (it's good trust me)

**Author's Note**

**Hiya there…**

**So… yeeeeah.**

**It's been a while fellow toonsters! (If anyone remembers that… haha.)**

**Okay, so there are MANY reasons as to why I've not been on TTA fanfiction.**

**Some include my general laziness.**

**Others are personal/family matters.**

**And then there is the big WHOPPER of a fact that a few years ago my dad's computer broke.**

**The computer with ALL of my TTA fanfics.**

**Then I got my OWN computer, and two years ago THAT one broke and I lost all of THOSE files.**

**So now I use Google Drive as WELL as Microsoft Word ;P**

**I read the first two chapters of this and dannnnnng.**

**I had a lot of the chapters pre-written…**

**on my OLD computer.**

**But TTA makes me happy, and a lot of crap has gone on to where I'm almost never happy and almost ALWAYS stressed…**

**So I'm trying my hand at this again! :D**

**Let's see what I can remember ;)**

**(I literally just remember a long conference table thingy xD)**

**Oh, and apparently back then I knew NOTHING about proportions so, these chapters will DEFINITELY be longer than Chapter One was ;P**

**Will try to update frequently, but given my history of uh, heh-heh, "updates" on this website, no promises of a straight-out schedule.**

**But I DO intend to finish this movie fanfic, and possibly rewrite a really funny "cartoon episode" I had written… on my OLD computer…**

**Ohh if only we could retrieve those precious files... (As Fifi would say, "Le sigh…!")**

**Well, enough of that- as I can only rewrite everything and hope for it to be as funny! But, then again, I had a certain… flair for writing cartoon stuff back then, so no promises of that kind of quality lol :)**

**For anyone reading this, how ya doing?**

**Are you excited for this story to be updated (you can be honest xD)**

**Anyway, as Babs would say, "Byyyeeeeeeeeee!"**


	4. Chapter Two: Meeting

**Chapter Two: Meeting**

**Hiiiiiiii-yeeeee!**

**I told you I'd update this thing!**

**And before anyone complains, yes TTA is TECHNICALLY on air at the Hub now, but in this fanfic I mean it's LITERALLY revived, and is shown for more than 30 minutes at 8:30 AM weekdays and the whole hour of 6 on weekends ;P**

The "camera" faded into Buster's burrow, which still has the tree stump and basketball hoop.

It zoomed down the hole and focused on Buster, who was sitting on his bed with his head in his furry hands.

"I've gotta calm down." He said, standing up and beginning to pace. "All Babs did was kiss my cheek- it's not like she declared her love for me or something!"

His eyes lit up for a second. "A-and anyways, it's probably just a friendly gesture… yeah. Totally no romanticism involved at all!"

Suddenly the cuckoo clock chimed and Gogo Dodo popped out. "Cuckoo! Cuckoo! If you're late to the meeting, (drawn-out) yooooooouuuuu'rrrre cuckoo, cuckoo!"

"Oh gosh, I better get to Weenie Burgers!" Buster began to run, before pausing as he turned to the audience. "Hey what did ya expect, a large corporate business office?"

_…_

"Geez, what took you so long?" Plucky remarked as Buster entered Weenie Burger rather hastily.

"Can it Pluck." Buster muttered, shuffling to the edge of the booth next to…

_Wait, who?_ He thought, looking to his left to see none other than-

"You're late, blue-ears." His pink counterpart quipped, smirking slightly before turning back to Hamton, who was across the table, currently explaining his idea for a new episode.

"So _then_, the mighty dragon falls down in defeat, and I raise my sword in triumph!" Hamton said excitedly, standing up on the table with his hand in the air as if he was holding the sword.

"Hamton! Get your hoof out of my fry basket!" Plucky complained from across Buster, pulling the pig 'back down to earth'.

"Like, _Plucky_ that basket of fries is for the _entire table_… or some junk." Shirley reminded him from the other side of Hamton.

"Yeah yeah, spare me the details of my 'oh so selfish nature', Loon Girl." He looked at his hand absent-mindedly.

Shirley's body slowly became comically red, as her aura escaped her mind and grabbed a mallet from offscreen, whacking Plucky in the head.

As her aura brushed her hands off and re-entered Shirley, the loon simply said, "Like, don't ever call me 'Loon Girl', _Duck_."

Plucky, still dizzy from the recent bashing of his head, answered, "No problem."

Babs chuckled. "Now that the comedy relief is over with, let's get back to this 'meeting'."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Buster suddenly spoke, gaining everyone's attention. "Uh… heh-heh." He nervously chuckled. "What... were... you guys… talking about?"

"We were talking about new episode ideas, right Fifi?" Babs answered, turning to the purple skunk next to her who, for once, wasn't presenting her putrid stench to nearby toons.

"Oui." Fifi agreed, her eyes widening moments after. "Um, guys? We 'ave a slight probl_em_."

"Eh?" Buster uttered confusedly, before noticing what she was talking about. "Oh…"

"What? What is it?" Babs asked, raising her head over the booth before sinking back down. "Oh… great."

Buster rolled his eyes as Montana Max, or Monty, walked by the booth pulling out a thick wad of cash and plopping it on the check-out counter.

"I want 20 red slushies, with 20 cheese weenieburger meals- no pickles or onions, extra tomatoes, pronto! And don't be stingy with the ketchup, bub!" The spoiled brat yelled at the poor Weenie Burger employee.

"Yes sir." The fidgety man replied, hollering the order to the back of the kitchen.

"Act natural." Buster muttered to the group as Monty approached them while waiting for his food.

"Hello Monty old pal! Say, those 20 slushies and weenie burgers aren't all just for you are they? Because, no _offense_-" Buster poked Monty's stomach. "But you're not exactly the _thinnest_ kid in Acme Acres."

The other five toons tried to contain their laughter.

"Urgh…!" Monty grumbled, face red and literally boiling. "No, you dumb blue-eared rabbit! 19 of those meals are for my waiters and my parents."

"Oooh! In that case, can I snag one of those slushies?" Buster asked with a slight smirk.

"NO!" Monty yelled, angrily stomping back to the counter, yelling, "Hey! Where the heck is my order?!"

"Nice one Buster." Babs complimented him.

"Thanks Babsy."

"So anyways, about that medieval themed episode where I slay the mighty dragon…" Hamton started.

"_No_ Hamton…" The other five interrupted him.

…

"Okay, so we have five episode plots decided…" Babs started, poking her pen at the notebook in her hand. "An episode of Tiny Toons Music Television where we poke fun at Justin Beiber songs-" She pauses and turns to the "camera". "It's nothing personal; he's just naturally easy to make fun of."

Buster chuckled slightly at her remark, continuing to discreetly stare at the pink hare.

"A nod to '_Survivor_' where we trick Elmyra and Monty into being the main targets of the show-"

"Hosted by yours truly." Plucky interrupted cockily.

"Like, my aura's still here _Plucky_." Shirley warned.

"Heh-heh… right." He chuckled nervously.

"And episode of Toon TV where we make fun of the cartoons on today."

"But we're on TV today." Hamton pointed out.

"Hamton we mean shows that started at like 2010." She reminded him.

"Oh…"

She rolled her eyes at the pig's incompetence before continuing. "Okay, so there's that, and then we do one of those 3 seven-minute-long bits, consisting of your typical 'chase' cartoons. So one of Calamity and Lil' Beeper in the park, one of Sweetie and Furrball at the zoo, and one of Monty trying to swipe Buster's new stereo system." Babs turned to Buster. "Hey what is it with you and music anyway?"

"Huh?" Buster uttered, coming out of his trance. "Music? What did ya say Babalink?"

Babs seemed slightly agitated. "I _asked_ you what's with you and music but nevermind. You're _obviously_ too dehydrated to speak." She finished smugly, getting a few chuckles from around the table.

"All right all right, can we get back to the discussion now?" Buster asked impatiently.

"Fine." She said abruptly, flipping the page. "The last one is a one hour special showing how we managed to get Tiny Toons revived." Babs slammed the notebook shut and shoved it towards Buster. "Any questions?"

_Yeesh what's got her so ticked?_ Buster asked to himself.

"_I_ have a question-" He started, before being cut off by Babs.

"Good no questions let's eat!" She finished rather hastily, starting a conversation with Fifi that consisted of whispering.

"Girls." He muttered to Plucky spitefully.

Said duck glanced at Shirley- who was watching him so her aura could get him when he acted selfish-, before answering, "_Tell_ me about it."

_…_

"Vou really think Buster was looking at _moi_?" Fifi asked in a shocked way as she, Babs, and Shirley were walking home together.

Babs did a spin change into a cowboy. "No doubt about it partner!" She said in a country accent before spin-changing back to her normal albeit wacky self.

"I could _totally_ tell that blue-boy was in like, _mondo_ Tranceville Fifi." Shirley agreed.

"Yeah, he was staring at you with that dumb '_duhhhhh_' gaze he does around '_pretty girls_'." Babs scoffed, imitating the gaze with her ears down as she said 'duhhhhh'.

"And here moi thought _I_ was ze only toon who went after o'zer species." Fifi pondered before adding, "Well, except Pepe Le'Pew."

"Apparently not Fif." Babs muttered.

_…_

"Why is Babs mad at me? What could I _possibly_ have done?" Buster asked Plucky and Hamton as they were walking home too.

"I don't know. Did you do something mean?" Hamton asked in confusion, looking at the rabbit.

"Maybe she's mad that you were late to the meeting?" Plucky suggested. "Girls _do_ have strange 'expectations' after all." He added in satire, thinking of Shirley's aura whacking his head.

"Maybe but, when I came in she made a joke about me being late- I-I just don't _get_ her sometimes." Buster admitted, scratching his head.

"Aw don't break your neck over it Buster! Girls are confusing- ya learn to live with it." Plucky consoled Buster, slapping his back. "Look at Shirley- she's a _nut_. But I can handle her!"

Buster gave him an unimpressed look.

Plucky laughed nervously. "Oka-ay so _maybe_ she's a little too much to deal with but who doesn't have weird quirks?"

"You're right Plucky. We should _totally_ count _Babs_ in the same department as your psycho, _psychic_ girlfriend." Buster responded dryly.

"_Hey_, say what you want about Shirley but at least she's not a hyperactive _impresión_ weirdo." **_(1)_**

"Don't talk about Babs like that." Buster snapped.

Hamton gulped. "Um, g-guys… Maybe you shouldn't argue about your girlfriends so much-"

"Babs is _not_ my girlfriend." Buster interrupted.

"Oh, it _is_ to _laugh_." Plucky scoffed, slightly pulling a Daffy.

"Shut up." Buster muttered.

_..._

_**(1) I feel like they say "impresión" (Spanish word for impression) in cartoons.**_

**Okay so this was weak- I'll admit it! But the next chapter is going to be a little more in-touch :)**

**UPDATE 10:42 PM July 17, 2014: Okay I noticed a continuity error... sorry! Maybe you oughta read that part where Babs lists the episodes again...**


End file.
